festejando fin de clases con algo mas
by ALICIA LA 5050
Summary: un fic de sobrenatural sobre mi Oc Azumi Hitachiin la hija de Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

Festejando fin de clases… con algo más…

Capítulo 1:

Me llamo Azumi Hitachiin, y esta es una historia real, me ocurrió el año pasado;

Terminaron las clases, y para festejar hice una pijamada en mi mansión, mis padres se iban de viaje por lo que la mansión quedo para mi sola. Invite a mis amigas Amaya, Dai y mi prima Aika.

Me encontraba en la sala preparando todo, mis padres ya se habían ido, eran las 21:39 y las 22:00 llegaban las chicas. Esparcía almohadas por el suelo, mi perrita Violet corría y saltaba a mi alrededor, cuando escuche que algo caía en mi habitación, mi habitación queda en el piso de arriba por lo que se me hace fácil escuchar los ruidos.

La ventana - pensé- la abre dejado abierta.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, cuando llegue a mi habitación descubrí que la ventana estaba cerrada, lo que se había caído era un lapicero, lo levante y lo puse en su lugar, volví a bajar.

Lo que no me imaginaba era que eso era el comienzo de todo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Amaya y Dai llegaron puntuales, Aika llego más tarde puesto que vive en otra ciudad.

La pijamada empezó normal, vimos una película, jugamos con Violet tirándole pelotas, etc.

Nos encontrábamos en la computadora, cuando escuche pasos, como soy hija única, cuando me quedo sola, escucho todos los ruidos de la mansión a pesar de su gran tamaño.

Al principio me carcomía pensando en que era eso, pero me acorde de la sirvienta, a lo mejor se había quedado y no me había enterado, con ese pensamiento me tranquilice.

Pasado un rato, con Dai fuimos a la cocina, servimos bebidas y comida que preparadas para la ocasión.

No sabía que estaba tu abuela – me comento Dai cuando volvíamos de la cocina.

¿mi abuela? – pregunte extrañada.

Si, vi a una anciana cruzar frente a la puerta mientras servíamos las cosas

Lo que escuche casi me hizo volcar la bandeja. Dai me miro.

Habrás visto mal – le dije tratando me sonar tranquila – mi abuela no vino.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, nos sorprendió ver que Amaya y Aika habían apagado las luces.

Las luces parpadeaban – explico Amaya – parece que va a haber un corte, ¿apagaron la luz de la concina?

No la habíamos apagado, y no me animaba a volver, en mi mente sacaba conclusiones tontas como que tal vez si había venido mi abuela y no me había enterado aunque sabía que eso era imposible, pensé en la sirvienta pero ella estaba todavía lejos de ser una anciana.

Le pedí a Aika que me acompañe, tenía que comentarle a alguien lo ocurrido.

-¿una anciana? ¿Enserio? – preguntaba Aika, de camino a la cocina, después de escuchar mi relato.

- sí, eso fue lo que dijo – confirme – para mí que imagina cosas, o lo hace apropósito.

Apagamos la luz, pero olvidamos el detalle de que no habíamos llevado nada para alumbrarnos, volvíamos a oscuras.

Resignadas, en la oscuridad nos pusimos a charlar, cuando Violet empezó a ladrar, sabía que no ladraba salvo que fuera importante.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevamente se escucharon los pasos, y esta vez me convencí de que no era la sirvienta, era imposible que Violet le ladre.

Decidimos prender la luz, pero como había dicho Amaya ya se había cortado, todas juntas comenzamos a recorrer la mansión con linternas, si se había metido alguien por seguridad ninguna iba a quedarse sola.

Subimos la escalera, escuche un ruido de la habitación de mis padres, entre, me llamo la atención que el cuadro del día de la boda estaba roto, como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo, fuera de eso no había nada raro, me fui.

Las chicas me esperaban fuera de la habitación, entramos a la mía, en ella no había ningún cambio, tome mi celular por precaución. Los pasos se seguían escuchando, cada vez más arriba. Subimos en silencio, llegamos hasta la habitación de los sirvientes, abrimos una por una, nada.

Volvimos a la sala, ahora se escuchaban voces, fue cuando decidí que todo estaba llegando demasiado lejos. En mi celular busque el número de mi mama y llame, descubrí con asombro que sonaba fuera de la mansión, en el patio delantero, sin poder creerlo abrí la puerta. Vi que entre las plantas brillaba una luz, a mi mama se le habría caído el celular cuando salía, lo agarre y entre.

Llame a mi papá, después de un rato se escuchó "el celular solicitado se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura", eso quería decir que estábamos solas en esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Me di cuenta (tarde) de que no aclare algo aunque pienso que muchos ya lo abran imaginado; Aika es la hija de Hikaru.

Ahora hacia frio, con Aika nos miramos ya sabíamos lo que significaba

ese frio, ya habíamos tenido una experiencia así en la casa de ella cuando teníamos 7 años.

Se escucharon ruidos en el cuarto siguiente, me asome, y vi como una sombra cruzaba la habitación.

Inmediatamente me volví con las demás, Aika me miraba, y las dos pensábamos lo mismo; en la ocasión, en la que vivimos ese evento en la casa de ella, no estábamos solas, estaba mi tío. Eso ya marcaba una diferencia, ahora estábamos solas.

Optamos por irnos a dormir, o al menos intentar hacerlo, nos acostamos sobre los colchones.

Pasado un rato sonó mi celular, lo agarre "papá" decía, conteste y con horror escuche el llanto desesperado de mi mama

Tuvimos un accidente – decía- estamos en el hospital, papá está muy grave… - el llanto no dejaba entender el resto, de fondo se escuchaba el ruido del hospital.

Mama, mama – le decía yo llorando.

Aika me despertó.

Azumi, Azumi – me decía mientras me secaba las lágrimas con su mano.

Me había puesto a llorar realmente, pero ese sueño, parecía tan real, el corazón me latía muy rápido.

Me parece que eso se metió en la sala- dijo Aika que estaba muy asustada.

Me senté, mire alrededor, no había nada, pero la sala estaba muy fría.

Mire a las demás, dormían tranquilamente, ni siquiera parecían percatarse del cambio de clima en la habitación. Por lo decidí no despertarlas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo final no estoy muy convencida de como lo termine pero en fin… puede ser que mas adelante haga otro fic con OCs pero voy a -poner a los personajes originales ;)

Mire a las demás, dormían tranquilamente, por lo que opte por no decirles nada.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte

Porque sentí que se sentó en mi cama- me contesto

Comencé a tratar de encontrar la explicación lógica, pero no la había, era obvio que eso ahora estaba entre nosotras.

Pero estaba más preocupada por otra cosa, el sueño, no me dejaba tranquila y comencé a sacar conclusiones; asocie el sueño con la ruptura del retrato de mis padres.

Tome mi celular, me fije en la lista de llamadas, no había ninguna pérdida, eso me alivio profundamente.

Eran las 3:54 am, lo único que me aliviaba era pensar que en unas horas saldría el sol y toda la pesadilla terminaría.

Le dije a Aika que vuelva a dormir yo me iba a quedar haciendo guardia, cuando se durmió, me levante y comencé, otra vez, a recorrer la casa.

Volví a probar la luz, titilaba, para evitar que se fundan las bombillas apague la luz y fui con la linterna, casi sin pensarlo volví a la cocina.

No sabía que iba a buscar, pero tenía pensado ir a la fuente del origen, donde Dai vio a la anciana.

Revise la cocina, no había nada fuera de lo normal, pero cuando me volví hacia la puerta, la vi, una anciana, pero no era como me la había imaginado, una mujer encorvada, débil, etc.

Esta tenía buen porte, y miraba con aire autoritario, me quede helada viéndola, las bombillas empezaron a parpadear sin haber tocado el interruptor, eso quería decir que la anciana tenía una gran energía.

En medio de los apagones, pude distinguir como la anciana movía los labios, "papá" "papá" gesticulaba.

-no – le dije con un hilo de voz.

La anciana sonrió triunfante, y desapareció.

Las luces dejaron de parpadear y yo quede en el medio de la cocina sin saber qué hacer, ¿Qué habría querido decir la anciana con eso?

Entonces me acorde, el cuadro de bodas roto al medio, eso solo podría decir que el espectro tenía pensado…

Salí corriendo de la cocina, la voz de mi madre sonaba tan claro "tuvimos aun accidente, papá está muy grave…"

Esa voz resonaba en mi cabeza, como si lo viviera en ese momento.

Llegue a la habitación de mis padres, el cuadro se había roto aún más, ahora la rajadura se había agrando y cruzaba cortando a mi papá por la mitad.

Me invadió el terror, ahora estaba convencida de que el sueño, no había sido solo eso, que era una señal.

No sé si lo que paso a continuación fue mi imaginación o una imagen que el espectro puso en mi mente; en los pasillos de un hospital, mi madre lloraba desconsoladamente.

Volví a la realidad, y me encontraba nuevamente en el cuarto de mis padres, ya no sabía que pensar; lo último que vi no era un sueño, era una visión.

Me senté en la cama, estuve ahí, hasta que los rayos del sol, se filtraron por la ventana.

Aika, apareció por la puerta, me miraba con lastima, eso solo quería decir que el espectro había logrado su cometido.

Me entere…- comenzó a decir

Ya lo sé – le dije mientras que comenzaba a llorar.

Al recibir el llamado de mi mama, Aika se había encargado de decirles a las otras que se fueran.

Estuvimos ahí, sentadas, tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, esperábamos que venga mi mama que nos llevaría al hospital.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, me sentía tan mal.

Estaba vendado, pero está despierto con los ojos entre abiertos, sonrió débilmente al verme.

Me recosté en la cama, junto a él, que me rodeo con su brazo.

No llores- me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez, me abrace más a él, "perdón" susurre en medio del llanto, me sentía responsable, sentía que pude haber evitado lo que le hizo el espíritu, pero no pude, solo porque tenía miedo, y el espectro se aprovechó de eso…


End file.
